


An Apple a Day

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are born geniuses, others have to work at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple a Day

“You! Come here,” an imperious voice said, jerking Merlin from his stupor of watching his supervisor, show an old lady how to use her iPad.

“Erm…” Merlin panicked and glanced back at Lance who was patiently explaining what apps were. Merlin was not supposed to be dealing with the public yet! He’d only been here an hour and not had any training. He plastered a smile on his face to hide his terror. “Hi! My name’s Merlin, how can I help you today?”

The man – blond, posh, about Merlin’s own height – looked down his nose at him (a feat Merlin had never actually seen achieved) and said, “Are you the one I spoke to the yesterday?”

“Erm, no,” Merlin replied.

“Are you sure? Or are you lying to me so you won’t get in trouble?”

“Quite sure,” Merlin said, and then pointed at the ‘trainee’ badge pinned to his bright-blue t-shirt. “It’s my first day, so I couldn’t have helped you yesterday.”

“Right,” the man said as he glanced at the badge. “So you’re not a genius then?” he said with a smirk.

“Nah, got to wait a bit till they proclaim me a genius,” Merlin said with a grin.

“I rather assumed a genius was something you were born as,” the man said.

“Nope, I was born gay, but genius is something we will both have to work at,” Merlin quipped before blushing. Outing himself to customers was probably frowned upon.

To his surprise the man threw his head back and let out a laugh. “I guess some of us were just born with more than others.”

“Mr Pendragon!” Lance said as he came rushing over. “Good to see you again, I see you brought in the laptop, shall we take it over?” He gestured to the long benches at the back of the store. 

“Of course.” The man, Mr Pendragon, walked over and deposited a top-of-the range MacBook Pro on the bench.

“Do you mind if my colleague sits in?” Lance asked, motioning to Merlin. “For training purposes?”

“I suppose he’d better, although I don’t fancy his chances for becoming a genius,” Pendragon said, running his eye over Merlin in a way that suggested there might be something he did fancy. Or that could have been, you know, wishful thinking on Merlin’s part.

Then again, the business card he found pressed into his hand when the man left, had a private mobile number scrawled onto the back next to the word ‘dinner?’

Merlin grinned to himself. Maybe his first day wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
